Meant To Be II: Children
by Jinxd n cursed
Summary: A continuation of Meant To Be. As the title suggests, they are having children
1. Prologue: Real time

Meant To Be: Children 

**            By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson**

Prologue 

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulder, Scully, or Skinner. This is not for profit so please don't sue! I'm almost broke! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Mulder rested his head on the soft swell of Scully's belly, laying a few gentle kisses across her skin. 

            Scully played with his hair, hardly paying attention to her book. 

            "I can't believe we're getting this chance, Dana," Mulder said. 

            "Neither can I," she confessed. "Especially since I was told I couldn't have children." 

            Mulder smiled. "I guess we got a miracle." 

            Scully put down the book and Mulder shifted to let her stretch out before lying on top of her, being careful not to squish the baby. At four months pregnant, Scully was just beginning to show. 

            Mulder's hands roamed freely over Scully's skin, exploring her. Scully's hands latched onto his hair as she enjoyed the feeling of his tongue in her mouth. After several minutes, they broke apart. 

            "I love you even more everyday, Dana," Mulder told her. 

            "And I you," Scully replied. 

            He kissed her again, lingering for a few seconds before pulling back completely. 

            Scully smiled. "I'm sorry, Spooky, but I've got to get up. I promised Skinner that I'd call him and let him know how my appointment went." 

            "Can't you do it later?" 

            "Sorry, Spooky. I need to do it now," she told him. She squirmed a bit and then stood up. She picked up the phone and dialed Skinner's number. 

            Mulder sighed and got off the couch. It was late and he was tired. 

            "I'm going to bed, Angel," he told Scully. 

            She nodded and winked at him. "Good night. I'll be there soon," she mouthed. 

            Mulder changed from his jeans into his blue pajamas and climbed into bed. As he fell asleep, he began dreaming.


	2. Chapter One: Dreaming

Meant To Be: Children 

**            By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson**

Chapter One

Note: This story is in the same format as the first one, Meant To Be. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "And how did this make you feel, Jenny?" Fox Mulder asked. 

            "Second rate, like I wasn't good enough," she replied from her place o the couch. 

            Fox Mulder hated days like this. His last client of the day refused to leave so he could go to his wife's doctor appointment.

            He smiled just thinking about Dana. They'd been married for a year and she was pregnant. 

            "Okay, Jenny," he said, closing his notebook. "That'll wrap things up for today's session. I'll see you tomorrow, Wednesday." 

            "Thank you Dr. Mulder," Jenny said, getting up and leaving. 

            Fox checked his watch, 2:15. Shit! He'd missed the appointment. He pulled out his cell phone and checked his voice mail. 

            "Hey honey, it's Dana. I need you to come to the hospital now. There's something I have to tell you." 

            Fox panicked and practically ran out of his office. He sprinted the two blocks to the hospital. A doctor waited for him in the lobby. 

            "Dr. Mulder?" she asked. 

            "Yes, that's me. What's wrong?" he demanded. 

            "Come with me, your wife is in room 204," she said, leading him down the hall. "I'm Dr. Pat, your wife's OBGYN. I'm sure she'd rather tell you the news herself." 

            Fox followed her nervously. What was wrong with their precious child?

            Dana was lying in a hospital bed. "Hey Honey," she greeted him. 

            "What's wrong?" he demanded.

            "Sit down," she said. "You know how we're having a baby?" 

            "Yeah." 

            "Well, we're not," she said. 

            "What? Did you miscarry?" 

            She shook her head. "We're not having a baby, we're having four babies." 

            "What?" he asked in disbelief. 

            She smiled and handed him the sonogram. Sure enough, there were four tiny babies. "You know how I'm bigger than I should be?" she said. "That's why." 

            He stared at the black and white picture. 

            "Say something," Dana urged. 

            "Wow," he said. "I mean… this is… I always wanted four kids." 

            Dana laughed, leaned over, and kissed his cheek. "I know, so do I but you aren't the one who has to go through labor." 

            Fox smiled. "Why are they keeping you here?" 

            Dana's smile faded slightly. "Apparently, this is a high risk pregnancy. Quads are a rare occurrence and healthy quads are even rarer. They want to keep me here to make sure the babies are okay." 

            He nodded then frowned. "You're going to have to stay here for five months? I won't be able to sleep at night without you." 

            Dana smiled. "Why else do you think I chose a room with an empty bed?" 

            "They'll let me stay?" he asked. 

            "Of course!" she said. "I am, after all, the premier neurosurgeon in this hospital. They'll do just about anything for me. Except let me go home, apparently." 

            Mulder smiled and kissed her hand. "Why don't I go home and get some of our stuff?" 

            "Okay," she agreed. "This hospital gown is itchy." 

            "I'll be back in a little while, Sweetheart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note: Same format as the original. 

Meant to Be is probably my favorite of all the stories I've written. Why? As the third X-files fic I've ever written, (yes, it was the third X-files fic I've ever written, not published. I wrote the New Girl first, then another story which is so bad you will never see it, and then the first Meant to Be.) it seems to have at least a little more substance to it and a lot more plot. 

Enjoy!

Luv Y'all!

Cait 

Thanks to my beta reader   


	3. Chapter Two: Dreaming

Meant To Be II: Children             By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson 

Chapter Two

Thanks to my beta reader!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Dana relaxed against the pillows after Fox left. She was still in a state of disbelief after finding out she was having not one but four babies. It was overwhelming; she had almost everything she'd ever wanted, four kids and a loving husband. 

            "Dr. Scully?" 

            Dana looked up.

            "Hi, I'm nurse Betty. I'll be taking care of you during your stay." 

            "Hello Betty, please call me Dana," she replied. 

            "You're a legend around here," Betty said. 

            Dana smiled tightly. "Well, I have been here ever since my residency." 

            "That's not all," Betty continued. "I read about you all over the place, like how you were the first doctor to perform a successful hemispherectomy*. And the man with the tumor! I mean, I though that a tumor inside the brainstem would be impossible to remove but you did it." 

            Dana was uncomfortable. She knew about all her accomplishments but she didn't like having people tell her everything about herself. 

            Betty laughed. "I'm sorry!" she apologized. "Here I am, jabbering on and on about you. I was just supposed to ask you if you'd rather have what the other patients are having or something from the employee cafeteria." 

            Dana blanched at the thought of either. "Um… My husband is bringing our dinner." 

            "Okay then," Betty replied, leaving. 

            Dana grabbed her cell phone and immediately called Fox. "Honey? Can you get our dinner from Café Milano? I can't stand the cafeteria food. It—."

            A shadow fell across the doorway, a shadow she hadn't seen in a very long time, a shadow she had hoped she would never see again. 

            "Hello Dana." 

            She dropped her cell phone on the floor and her jaw hit the floor. It was Rob, her ex-fiancé. 

            "Long time, no see, eh?" he asked with a grin. He stepped inside the room. 

            Fear tightened its grip around Dana's heart. She wrapped her arms protectively around her unborn babies. "What are you doing here?" she choked out. 

            "Can't a guy come see his ex-fiancé?" he leered. He stared pointedly at her swollen abdomen. "I see the bastard got you pregnant and left you here all by yourself. How nice of him." 

            "He- he went to get our stuff," she stuttered. "And he's not a bastard, I love him." She pressed the emergency call button she held in her hand repeatedly. 

            "What's the matter Dana? Why are you so scared?" 

            Dana had always been a strong person. She knew how to steel herself against death and pain even when all hope was lost. But now, when she needed strength the most, her courage failed her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think so far? 

R&R!

Luv Y'all!  
Cait 

*A hemispherectomy is a treatment (surgery) for people who experience seizures on only one side of the body. This procedure involves the removal of the affected hemisphere of the brain. (The right brain controls the left side and vice versa) This procedure is only effective in children whose brains are capable of switching brain functions to the other side of the brain. This was first performed successfully by Dr. Ben Carson, director of pediatrics at John Hopkins Memorial Hospital in Baltimore, Maryland. He also performed the other surgery mentioned in this chapter. For more information on Dr. Ben Carson, see his autobiography, Gifted Hands.


	4. Chapter Three: Dreaming

Meant To Be II: Children 

**            By Jinx**

Chapter Three 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Fox began folding Dana's pajamas and placing them inside a large suitcase. He held up his favorite pair, the blue, green, and purple flannel pajamas. He didn't go for sexy lingerie; flannel was so much more comfortable. He could just imagine them sitting on the couch in the morning, drinking coffee after a night of great sex. Of course, it wouldn't be long before Dana couldn't fit into the beloved flannel pajamas. He'd have to buy her new pajamas. 

            He began packing some of his own clothes into the suitcase. He still couldn't believe how incredibly blessed he was. They were having four, perfect little babies. What would the sexes be? What would they name them? 

            His sell phone rang shrilly and suddenly. "Hello?" 

            "Hey honey." It was Dana. 

            He smiled. "Hey baby. What's up?" 

            "Can you get our dinner from Café Milano? I can't stand the cafeteria food here. It—." Her voice cut off abruptly. 

            "Honey? Honey what's wrong?" 

            Nothing. 

            He heard the phone clatter to the ground. 

            "Dana? Dana?" 

            He heard nothing. In panic, he threw some of his clothes into the suitcase and ran out the door, grabbing the bag and barely taking time to lock the door behind him. 

            He dialed Dana's cell, busy. He kept calling until he reached the hospital. Running as fast as he could, he went up to their room. 

            "I asked you a question Dana, where is he?" 

            It was Rob, her ex-fiancé. 

            "I'm right here," Fox said. His hands balled up into fists involuntarily. He hated that bastard Rob. He'd put his Dana in a coma before. 

            "So, this is the wife stealer," Rob said. He surveyed Fox up and down. "I see you got her pregnant. Isn't she just awesome in bed? Of course, that was before she cheated on me." 

            Fox gritted his teeth. "Please leave." 

            "I'll leave when I'm good and ready, Mr. Mulder," he answered. 

            "Leave or I will make you leave."      

            "You're threatening me now," Rob said. "I ought to--." 

            Betty rushed in. "I'm sorry. There was a code blue in room 106. What do you--?" She looked at Rob. "Oh. I'm so sorry, Dana, I'll call security and get him out of here." 

            Three burly security guards marched in. "Come with us, sir." They grabbed Rob's shoulders and escorted him out of the room. 

            Tears escaped Dana's eyes. Fox rushed to her side and took her hands. 

            "I'm sorry," Fox apologized. "I should've been here." 

            "It's not your fault," she told him. 

            "What did he say to you?" he asked. 

            "Nothing, really. He just talked about you," she replied. 

            Fox wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay now, he's gone." 

            Dana's tears continued to fall for a minute, then her tear streaked face peered up at him and she smiled. "So what did you get for dinner?" 

            "Dinner? I was too worried about you," he told her. 

            "I'll go get it for you," Betty offered. "It's the least I can do." 

            "Two spaghettis, garlic bread, and two diet Pepsis," Dana told her without hesitation. 

            She nodded. "I'll be back soon." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I will be on holiday all next week so there won't be any new chapters posted. 

Luv Y'all!

Cait


	5. Chapter Four: Dreaming

Meant To Be II: Children 

**            By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson **

Chapter Four 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            That night, Dana stayed awake. She rubbed circles onto her softly swollen belly. She was still unable to believe that she carried four lives inside her, four perfect little miracles just waiting to happen. God, she was lucky. She was a millions-of-dollars-a-year brain surgeon, married to the love of her life, and pregnant with their four kids. Could it get any better? 

            She frowned when she thought of Rob. He'd hurt her so badly, physically and emotionally. He'd almost killed her. In the four years she and Fox had been married, those memories had slipped to the back of her mind. When she saw him, however, the memories all came flooding back into her mind. 

            "Dana?" Fox broke into her thoughts. Even in the dark, she could see his brow furrowing in concern. 

            "I can't sleep," she confessed. "Rob…" She didn't have to say anything more, he understood. 

            "It's okay," he assured her. "He's gone." 

            "I know, but--." She stopped herself. It was best not to think of that. "Hold me? Please?" I can't sleep." 

            Fox got off his cot and climbed up into Dana's narrow bed. He wrapped his arms around her. "Better?" 

            "Much, thank you." And in his arms, she slept. 


	6. Chapter Five: Dreaming

Meant To Be II: Children 

**            By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson**

Chapter Six 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Fox didn't want to leave for work, he wanted to stay with Dana but she insisted upon his going. His clients needed him more that she did. His first client of the day was Walter Skinner, Assistant Director from the FBI.

            "The counselors at the Bureau are backed up so they're sending a lot of us to you, as I'm sure the director told you," Walter explained. 

            Fox nodded. "Why don't we get started? Tell me a little about what you do at The FBI." 

            "A lot of paperwork," he said. "I'm an AD so I'm out of the field. I order the other field agents." 

            "What division do you direct?" 

            "The Violent Crimes Unit," Walter answered. "I used to direct the X-files but they were shut down from lack of interest." 

            "How well do you feel you do at your job?" he asked. 

            "Pretty damn good," Walter told him. "I'm up for a promotion next week." 

            "Do you think you're ready for the job?" Fox questioned. 

            "Yes," Walter told him. "I've been preparing for this for years. I'm ready." 

            "Excuse me, Dr. Mulder," his secretary, Vanessa interrupted. "You have a call on line one. They said it was urgent." 

            "Do you mind?" Fox asked Walter. 

            "No, go right ahead." 

            He picked up the phone. "Hello?" 

            "Hello wife-stealer," Rob said. "You won't have her for long." 

            "Stay away from me and my wife," he said. 

            "You're going to stop me? I doubt it. "I'll see you later, Mr. Mulder," Rob said. 

            "Stay away from us!" he shouted. The line cut off and all he heard was dial tone. 

            "Dr. Mulder?" Skinner said. "I couldn't help but overhear. Is that man harassing you?" 

            "Yes," Fox replied. "He's my wife's ex-fiance. He just got out of prison for nearly beating her to death. I'm just scared he'll do it again. Dana's pregnant with quads now so she's in the hospital." 

            "I can help you, if you like," Walter offered. "I could make a few calls and get an agent or two to guard her hospital room." 

            "Really?" Fox asked hopefully. 

            Walter nodded. "You are doing the Bureau one hell of a favor by doing this for us, I think we can return the gesture." 

            "Thank you," Fox said, relief washing over him. "I would feel so much better knowing she's safe and watched over." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short, I know but you'll live. There'll be another chapter soon anyway. 


	7. Chapter Six: Dreaming

Meant To Be II: Children 

**            By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson**

Chapter Six 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "Hey honey." 

            Dana looked up and saw her husband walk in. He carried a bouquet of white roses and several books with him. A man in a suit hovered closely behind him, followed by a leggy brunette. 

            "Hey," Dana greeted him as he handed her the roses and kissed her cheek. "Who are these people?" 

            "These are agents Dogget and Rheyes of the FBI," he said. "They're going to stand outside your door and watch to make sure no one does anything to you." 

            "Isn't that a little… drastic?" she asked. "I mean, hospital security is already all over me, checking on me about every five seconds."

            "Yeah but security can't arrest him if he comes in here," Fox said. 

            "But so far he hasn't given us a reason to arrest him," Dana argued. 

            "Pleas, honey? For my peace of mind?" Fox asked. 

            "Of course," Dana replied. "I was just questioning the need for this." 

            "Hey," the male agent interrupted. "Aren't you that Dana Scully person? The neurosurgeon who separated the Siamese twins joined at the back of the head?" 

            "Yes," Dana replied. "That would be me." 

            "I read all about you. You're pregnant now?" he asked. 

            She smiled and nodded. "With quadruplets." 

            "You're kidding," the female agent said. 

            Dana shook her head. "No, the sonograms are over there if you want to see them." 

            Agent Rheyes picked up the photograph. "Better you an dFox going through labor than me and John." 

            "So you two are together?" Fox asked. 

            "Yeah but don't tell," John told them. "The only other person that knows is Walter." 

            "Reminds me of me and Dana," Fox said with a smiled. 

            "Really? How?" Monica asked. 

            "We met when I was still with Rob," Scully replied. "He got hit by a car in front of the Bridal shop. We kept it secret for a while." 

            John laughed. "That sounds like me and Mon. We were on a case together and she took a bullet for me. We've been together ever since." 

            The more the four of them talked, the more they found they had in common. The afternoon passed quickly. 

            John looked at the clock. "God, it's 6:30 already. I'm starving." 

            Monica laughed. "You're always hungry, John." 

            Just then, Betty walked in with two brown paper bags. "I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of getting you dinner. On Friday nights, the nursing staff orders pizza and fries so I got some for you guys." 

            "Thank you Betty. We really appreciate it," Dana told her. 'Have you met Agents Dogget and Rheyes?" 

            Betty nodded. "The whole nursing staff was told." 

            "Thank you," Fox said. "Would you like to stick around and eat with us?" 

            Betty shook her head. "I'd love to but I have to make rounds. Sorry but give me a call if you need me." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter Seven: dreaming

Meant To Be II: Children 

**            By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson**

_Chapter Eight_

_Dreaming…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Fox sat at his desk, filling out paperwork. It had been a month since Rob's call. He hadn't shown his face or called at all but Fox knew he was only biding his time. 

            Dana was five months pregnant and progressing nicely. All of the babies were healthy and growing. 

            "Approved… Approved… Approved… Not Approved, suspected schizophrenia… Approved…" He was going through the stacks of files on FBI agents he'd screened. He smiled tightly. Skinner was talking about putting him on government payroll for the work he was doing. He was also talking about hiring him full-time, possibly even sending him through the Academy. Fox wasn't sure what he wanted to do yet. After all, he had quite a practice and was making $250,000 a year. Skinner promised they'd pay competitively however. 

            The phone rang and he picked it up immediately. "Hello?" 

            "Dr. Mulder? It's Walter Skinner." 

            "Hello Walter. What can I do for you?" Fox asked. 

            "I talked to the director and he agrees with me. We believe you'll be an incredible asset to the FBI and we want to put you through the Academy." 

            "What?" 

            "It's just like I said. You still have a while to decide but we want you in the FBI," Skinner confirmed. 

            "Thank you Walter," Fox said. "I'll have to discuss this with my wife before I can say anything though." 

            "I understand," Walter replied. "Just give me a call back as soon as you can." 

            Fox hung up the phone, dazed. The FBI wanted him. 

            The phone rang again. 

            "Hello?"

            "Dr. Mulder, get down to the hospital now. Something's wrong with your wife." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter Eight: dreaming

Meant To Be II: Children 

**            By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson**

Chapter Nine 

_Dreaming…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Scully sat in bed, reading one of the magazines Monica had brought her. Monica usually spent more time in her room, talking than outside guarding the door. But that day, she had to check up with Skinner. John was there but he was going for a quick coffee run. Nothing had happened in the last month so they were a little less wary about security. She was waiting for the nurse and Monica to accompany her for her afternoon walk. 

            "Hello Dana."

            She froze. Rob!

            "Yes," he said, walking inside. "I must say, you're husband's friends made it quite difficult to get in here. 

            "G-go away!" she said, trembling in fear, her hand placed over protectively around her belly.

            "I don't think so," he said, walking even closer. "I like it here and I don't feel like leaving." 

            Dana scrambled, trying to get as far away from him as she could. 

            "There's no need to be scared, Dana. The bastard is gone. I'm here now," he told her. 

            "G-get away from me!" she shouted. Fear filled her eyes. She was desperately trying to get away from him. "Ah!" she exclaimed suddenly as pain shot through her belly. "Nurse! Nurse!" 

            John and Betty rushed in, looking around wildly. John ran over to Rob and began cuffing him. 

            "What's wrong?" Betty demanded at Scully's pained look. 

            "My babies!" she said, looking at the sheets, the bloody sheets. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter Nine: Still dreaming

Meant To Be II: Children 

**            By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson**

Chapter Nine 

_Dreaming…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Fox ran into Dana's room. She was sitting up in bed. "What's wrong?" he demanded. "Are you okay? Are the babies okay? What happened?" 

            She smiled slightly. "One question at a time please," she said. "While John was getting some coffee, Rob came in. Then I felt a sharp abdominal pain. John and Betty rushed in. John arrested Rob and Betty called the doctor. As it turns out, my placenta tried to separate from me uterine wall." 

            "Are you and the babies okay?" he asked, very worried. 

            "Yes," she answered. "We'll be fine but I'm confined completely to bed for the next four months, no afternoon walks and I can't even get up to use the bathroom. I have to use a bedpan." She wrinkled her nose at that. 

            "But you're okay?" he asked. 

            She nodded. "I'll be fine, Honey." 

            He was instantly relieved. Then he grabbed a chair and sat down by her bed. "As long as you're okay, do you want to hear my news?" 

            "Of course!" she replied. "What's up?" 

            "Walter wants to put me through the Academy," he told her. "For free. They want me to be a profiler." 

            "Really? That's great Honey!" she told him. "If this is what you want." 

            "Yeah, it'll be cool to be a real live FBI agent," he said. "They wanted to put you through as well but they know a career as a neurosurgeon is too good and important to give up." 

            She smiled. "It's great honey," she told him brightly. "I'm really happy for you." 

            He leaned over and kissed her softly. 

            Monica and John walked in, both carrying cheery get well soon flower arrangements filled with daisies and gladiolas. 

            "Well well well," Monica said. "It looks like we have to prepare ourselves for an office invasion." 

            "Skinner told us," John translated at their confused looks. He set his flowers down on the table. 

            Dana noticed that both of them were beaming. Then she caught a look at Monica's left hand.

            "Are you two engaged?" Dana asked in disbelief.

            "They smiled and nodded. "How'd you guess?" Monica questioned.

            "Your ring," Dana told her. "That's a pretty big rock." 

            She shrugged. "Not as big as yours." 

            "Mon thinks of yours as the diamond standard," John said. "Of course, I'm not the one making $250,000 a year." 

            They all laughed. 

            "Congratulations, this is really great," Dana said. 

            John tucked his arm around Monica's waist. "Yeah, it really is isn't it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter Ten: Dreaming

Meant To Be II: Children 

**            By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson**

Chapter Ten 

_Dreaming_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 ½ months later…

            "I don't know Mon, I think this one is better for your figure," Dana said. 

            "Are you sure?" Monica asked. "I mean yeah, I do have a bit of a butt on me but that doesn't mean I shouldn't show it off."

            Dana and Monica were looking at a catalogue of wedding dresses. 

            "Well, you won't know until you go and try them on," Dana said. "Let's look at something else. How about the bridesmaids dresses?" 

            "Okay," Monica agreed. "Speaking of which, I want you to be my maid of honor."

            Dana looked up alarmingly fast. "What?" 

            "I want you to me my maid of honor," she repeated. "Being in the FBI isn't exactly great for your social life so I don't exactly have that many friends. In the past couple weeks, we've grown really close. If I'm going to have a maid of honor, I want it to be you." 

            "Oh Mon!" Dana exclaimed, reaching over to hug her friend. "I'd be honored! Thank you!" 

            "No, thank you," Monica replied with a grin. "Okay, I already picked out the dresses so there's no discussion about that. I just can't figure out the color." She pulled out a picture of a sexy and rather frilly dress. 

            Dana groaned. "I'm pregnant Mon. How am I going to wear that and pull it off?"

            "This is January," Monica said. "The wedding is in July. You'll have plenty of time to get in shape between now and then. We can have some girly bonding time at the gym." 

            "Alright," Dana said. "I was thinking maybe—oh!" 

            "What is it?" Monica asked, concerned. 

            "Contraction," she whispered. 

            "Should I call the doctor?" Monica asked. 

            "No, contractions are perfectly nor—ooh!" She was hit with another contraction. "On second thought, do call the doctor. I think I'm going into labor." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter Eleven: Dreaming

Meant To Be II: Children 

**            By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson**

Chapter Eleven 

_Dreaming…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Fox rushed down the corridor. The doctors had called him right in the middle of class. 

            "There you are, Dr. Mulder," Dr. Dracken said. "I'm Dr, Dracken. I'll be delivering your wife's babies." 

            "What's the deal?" Fox asked. 

            "Her labor is progressing very quickly. I expect her to deliver within the next two hours." A frown creased his brow. 

            "But…" Fox prompted, wanting to know why he frowned. 

            "I'd feel more comfortable doing a Cesarean section with quads," he said. "But all the operating rooms and all the delivery rooms are full and I'm short staffed." 

            "But what if something goes wrong?" Mulder questioned, now extremely worried. It hadn't exactly been a picture-perfect pregnancy. 

            "We're doing the best we can, Dr. Mulder," Dr. Dracken told him. "If anything changes, I'll be sure to let you know." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter Twelve: Dreaming

Meant To Be II: Children 

**            By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson**

Chapter Twelve 

_Dreaming…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Dana screamed through another contraction. "I have to push! Get that god damned doctor in here and get these little brats out of me!" 

            As the contractions got more intense and closer together, Dana's language got worse. 

            "He'll be here in a minute, Sweetie," Fox told her. "John went to get him." 

            "Give me some drugs!" she moaned. "I don't care what, just get rid of the pain!" 

            "I know, I know," Maggie said. "Just wait for the doctor." 

            "Ow!" Dana screamed. "Oh god! I have to push now! This baby is on its way!" 

            "Wait for the doctor," Fox told her helplessly. 

            "No!" she said. Her voice turned to a scream as she pushed hard. With a scream from Scully and a cry from the child, baby one of four came into the world." 

            "It's a girl!" Monica exclaimed. 

            Maggie wrapped the baby in one of the blankets she'd made and handed her to Monica. 

            "She's got your eyes," Fox said fondly to Dana. 

            Dana nodded and swallowed, preparing to push again. 

            "No!" Dr. Dracken said. "Don't push again yet. We need to cut the cord first." 

            She waited whiles the doctor cut the cord and nurses helped her sit up further. 

            "Okay, Dr. Scully," Dr. Dracken said. "I want you to give me one great big push." 

            "Lucas, you don't have to tell me what to do! I am a doctor myself after all!" she shouted. "And you've known me for five years. Call me Dana!" 

            "Sorry Dana, it's a habit," Dr. Dracken apologized. 

            Dana screamed and pushed through another contraction. 

            "Here it comes!" Dana shouted after pushing four more times. The room was filled with cries as the second Mulder child entered the world. 

            "It's a boy!" Lucas said, cutting the cord and handing him to a nurse. 

            Dana screamed in agony as the third child came into the world. 

            "It's a girl!" Dr. Dracken exclaimed. 

            Dana cried. "I can't do this again!" 

            "Yes you can Dana," Fox urged. "Come on. This is the last one." 

            Dana gritted her teeth and pushed as hard as she could. No screams filled her ears except her own. Everyone was quiet. 

            "Shit," Dr. Dracken swore. "Get this one down to the NICU." 

            "What's wrong?" Scully demanded, panicking. "What's wrong with my baby?" 

            The nurse handed her a pink swaddled bundle. "She's not breathing right. The umbilical cord was twisted around her neck, cutting off her oxygen," Dr. Dracken told her gravely. "We're not sure how things will turn out." 

            Scully gasped. 

            "Your other babies are fine," he continued. "They're big for quads, especially being premis. They each weigh a bit over 4 pounds." 

            "What are their names?" Monica asked. 

            "This little one is Caitlin Marie Scully-Mulder," she said. "The other girl is Rebecca Elisabeth. The boy is William John. The third girl is Hope Monica." 

            "Those are pretty names," Monica said. "Especially the middle names," she added with a grin. 

            "Thanks," Dana said. She rocked Caitlin in her arms but her mind was elsewhere. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapter Thriteen: Dreaming

Meant To Be II: Children 

**            By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson**

Chapter Thirteen 

_Dreaming…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Fox stood outside the Neo-natal Intensive Care Unit, watching his daughter. In the past three days, Hope's health had slowly improved. It looked like she would be able to join her sisters and brother for their baptism in a month. 

            "Honey?" Dana said, coming up behind him. 

            He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Isn't life so perfect right now?" 

            "Yeah Fox," she said, looking at their child. "It most certainly is." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Epilogue: Real Time

Meant To Be II: Children 

**            By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson**

Epilogue 

_Real Time_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "Triplets, Mulder," Scully said in disbelief, a week after Mulder's dream. "Triplets. Two girls and a boy." 

            "What?" he asked, sharing her shock. 

            "You heard me," she said. 

            "Wow," he said. "I guess we need a bigger house, huh?" 

            "I didn't think about that but yeah, we do," she said. 

            "I guess I'll call the real estate agent tomorrow," Mulder told her. "This is so great."

            "You bet it is," Scully said. 

            Mulder grinned. "You ought to call John and Monica." 

            "Great idea," she said. "I'll go do that." 

            "Yeah, I know," he heard Scully telling Monica. "I didn't believe it either. I know—I know! Okay. Put John on. Hey John. You're never going to believe what I found out." 

            He smiled. Life just couldn't get any better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes:

Here's the deal, do you want to read about John and Monica's wedding and the triplets? How about what becomes of Rob? Well, you better get reviewing because if there's enough support, I'll continue. Since I like this story line so much, I'll continue it as long as there is still stuff to write about and interest from people. I hope you enjoyed this particular story of mine. Toodles!

Luv Y'all!

Cait


End file.
